In information processing systems, various strategies may be used for testing new products and features. In some cases, it may be desired to provide new software, or updated versions of existing software, to some users but not others for the purposes of testing or to obtain feedback. In other cases, it may be desired to enable or disable certain features of software, also referred to herein as feature toggling, for different users. It is difficult, however, to manage different versions of software and feature toggling utilizing existing technology.